An Open Window
by PrimulaBrandybuck
Summary: Post-LOTR in the Shire. May Gamgee lives a solitary life. But it is soon to change when she meets Seredric and his niece. Better than it sounds! RR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or its characters. Tolkien does.  
  
Hello everyone who may be reading this! I hope you all enjoy this story. I have to say I hold it dear to my heart. I just wanted to make it clear that I accept all reviews. This story may be a Mary-Sue. I don't know for sure. But I ask you to give this story and I a chance. If you are going give me a bad review, please do it respectively. That's all I ask. Please let me know if I should continue to post this story up. Thank You!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Pippin, we do not eat paste!"  
  
May hustled over to the grinning six year old with paste running down his chin. Moving the year old Primrose to the left hip, May leaned down and snatched the cup of paste from Pippin.  
  
"Pippin, paste does not belong in our mouths. Just like ink, worms, and your father's gardening tools," May explained to him.  
  
"Yes, Aunt May!" Pippin squealed, thinking this was funny. May put the cup of paste in the high cub board where it couldn't be reached by any of the children. She then grabbed the towel draping over the sink near by to scrub the face of the paste-eating monster.  
  
"I think your parents were right by giving you your name," May said wiping the white goo. "You're as bad as the original Pippin."  
  
"Uncle Pippin?!" the young child exclaimed. He loved his father's friend very much.  
  
"Yes, of course Uncle Pippin." She wiped the last bit of paste. "Go find Merry. Then you both go down to the stream and bring me some more water. The pail is by the back door."  
  
Pippin nodded and screamed Merry's name. Soon, both children were running from the house to the stream.  
  
Getting Primrose's bottle, she walked towards the living room that was connected to the small kitchen. In the center of the room, Goldilocks ( 4 ), Hamfast ( 3 ), and Daisy ( 2 ) were entertaining themselves with all the toys scattered across the room. May walked across the room, carefully avoiding the building blocks that were covering most of the floor. Her rocking chair, which was made by Sam, was covered in soft blankets. Moving the stuff bear occupying it at the moment, May took a seat to feed Primrose her bottle. Propping her elbow upon a pillow to comfort her arm, May let Primrose lay back and rest before holding her bottle out for her to drink. Primrose eagerly drank from it.  
  
It was at that time that young Rose ( 10 ) came into the room. May could clearly see that she finished her skirt that she had been making for the last four weeks.  
  
"Aunt May! I finished it!" Rose held the light blue skirt out for May to see.  
  
The skirt would fit Rose well, that May knew for sure. The skirt it self was sown together beautifully. In a few years, May thought Rose could be the best sewer in the entire Shire. She had such a talent for it. "Rose, it looks wonderful! Put it on so I can see. Your mother will be here any time. It would be a great surprise for her to see you wearing it."  
Rose nodded and took off to one of the bedrooms.  
  
The three year old Hamfast pointed at the running Rose. "Where's Rose going?"  
  
"She'll be back Hamfast. Rose wants to look pretty for when momma comes to get you," May explained.  
  
Hamfast took that as an explanation and continued to play with Goldilocks. May watched each child closely. This was her last day taking care of them while Rosie was teaching. It made May wonder how she was going to having a living job. Sitting the Gamgee children were her way of life. Most mothers of the Shire do not work when they have children. That only meant there were not children in the area that needed a sitter. If only.  
'If only' have been the only words May has thought about these past days. If only Rosie would want to go back teaching and need May as a sitter. If only there were other hobbit children who need sitters. If only she had the money to live as she was now. If only she had a husband. If only she had a child of her own.  
  
But it was time for May to wake up. Those "if only" 's were never going to be possible. Though she was still young, she knew she would never find a husband. May had gone to parties in her years but she was always in a big group. No one had ever striked her fancy. Most of her friends were married by now. Some even had children and they were the same age as her!  
  
Primrose had finished her bottle by then. May loosened it from her mouth and set it near by. She then leaned Primrose on her shoulder that was draped with a cloth and patted her on the back to burp her. Tomorrow after lunch, May decided she would walk to Hobbiton. There she would visit the bakery or the doctor to see if they need any employees.  
  
The very plump Rosie toddled her way through her sister-in-law's house to the living room. Eight months pregnant, her back was killing her. Rosie smiled when thinking of not going back to work the next day or the next day after that. In fact, never! Rosie did love teaching but she missed her family too much. It was indeed her time to quite her teaching job. "May?" Rosie said coming around the corner.  
  
Two delightful little children came running towards her, each receiving a hug and a kiss from their mother. Little Daisy was right behind them. "How are my wonderful children today? Did you have fun today with Aunt May?" They all nodded their heads. That was when the two troublesome boys came in from fetching the water at the spring. "Mommy!" They shouted, coming in. "Merry! What on Middle Earth did you do to your brother?" Rosie demanded of him. Pippin was indeed a mess once again. He was covered in mud head to toe.  
  
Pippin giggled. "It wasn't Merry's fault. I tripped in the mud!"  
  
"I will not have a pig for a son, Pippin. And neither will your father. I suggest you say goodbye to Aunt May and head on home to get clean this very instant."  
  
Pippin nodded. "Bye Aunt May!" He waved and bounced out of the house with Merry on his heals.  
  
Rosie shook her head at her two sons. "Those two are the causes of my gray hair, not my age."  
  
"Mom?" Rose came to the living room with her new skirt that she had finished earlier today. "Do you like it?" She twirled in a slow circle.  
  
"My darling! It's wonderful! It fits you perfectly!" Rosie beamed. "You have such a talent Rose."  
  
"Thanks mum!"  
  
"Keep the skirt on for your father to see when he gets home."  
  
"When is he coming home?" Rose asked her mother.  
  
"I don't know for sure. A new gentlehobbit moved into the Shire. He wanted to meet with him before he came home tonight."  
  
"Where from?" May asked  
  
"I believe Sam said a little village near Lake Evendim," Rosie said. "Well children of mine, we should be one our way. Elanor is making supper right now for us. Rose, could you please carry Primrose for me? I haven't had the best of day today."  
  
"Of course, Mother." May sat up and carried Primrose to Rose. Rose held her carefully.  
  
"Thank you once again May. I can't thank you enough. You must come to dinner this Friday night. Pippin and Merry are coming over. Pippin and Diamond are coming and Merry is bringing a new someone. I happen to think this one is the girl for him," Rosie winked.  
  
May laughed. "I hope so. I will have to see but I will keep the dinner in mind. Thank you Rosie." She gave Rosie a hug and walked with them out side. May waved off her nieces and nephew, and she went back inside to make dinner for herself, alone. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your review. I am very sorry about the mistakes. I had meant to change the Shire thing and tell you that I changed May's age. For this story, May is the younger sister of Sam. I am sorry for not clearing that up, but thank you so much to help me catch my mistakes to fix them in the future. Thank you!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Sam walked down the dusty road that led south of Hobbiton. He had heard from Tom Proudfoot this morning at the small bakery, that a new someone had moved to this part of the Shire from the north. The only information Tom was able to give him was this new person's name was Seredric and he had a very little baby along with him.  
  
Sam wondered about this new Seredric. Did he have a wife? If he did, where could she be? Sam knew he would never pry into anyone's life asking those questions; which is why he won't ask. He would only get the answers if they were offered to him freely.  
  
The small cottage home that had been vacant for many months now, came into view. A small brown pony was grazing in the grassy pasture in the yard. The cottage brought similar appearance of Bag End. Walking past the wooden gate and up over the stepping stones, Sam came to the blue circle door. Sam knocked twice.  
  
"Be right there!" Shouted a voice from inside.  
  
Within a minute the door opened to reveal a man (male hobbit, not human). The hobbit looked a few years younger than Sam. He was an inch shorter than Sam with black curly hair and very green eyes. Settled within his arms was a little baby girl, just under a year old. She had the same hair and eyes as the male hobbit.  
  
"May I help you?" said the hobbit.  
  
"My name is Samwise Gamgee. But call me Sam. I am the Mayor of Hobbiton. I decided to stop by today to welcome you here to this part of the Shire." Sam outstretched his hand to shake the hobbit's hand.  
  
"It's a pleasure, Sam," the hobbit said, shaking his hand. "My name is Seredric. This is Lily, my niece." He indicated to the baby in his arms.  
  
"Your niece?" Sam said and immediately regretted it.  
  
A wave of sorrow passed over Seredric's face. "My sister, Gale, fell from a ladder not four weeks ago."  
  
"My apologies on your loss."  
  
Seredric gave a little smile. "Thank you."  
  
Sam took another good look at the young girl in his arms. "She looks very much like you."  
  
"Nay, her mother. Gale and I were twins. We shared the same hair and eye color," Seredric explained. He moved out of the door way and gestured inside. "You're welcomed to come on in and have tea. I do have a few questions myself about Hobbiton. I have never been to this part of the Shire and know little about it."  
  
"Of course," Sam entered the cottage. The kitchen could be seen off to the right of the entrance hallway. Seredric lead the way into the kitchen and offered Sam any of the three chairs at the table. An old wooden high chair sat next to the table. After pulling the bar up, Seredric sat Lily down in the high chair. He pulled the bar down over her head, securing her in. Once the bar was down, Lily had realized that she was supposed to stay there and let out a loud wail.  
  
"Lily, I cannot hold you all the time. Shh.. now," Seredric tried to calm the seven-month old down but no prevail. Sighing and admitting defeat, Seredric lifted the bar once more and picked up the child. Once Lily was securely in Seredric's arms, her cries of protest were gone.  
  
It was then that Sam noticed the tiredness in Seredric. Dark circular orbs, hung from the bottoms of his eyes. "Would you like me to hold her? You could take a brake for a bit. I have 10 of my own and another one on the way. I know a brake is greatly appreciated."  
  
"You can try, but she has been this way the day she was born. It was only my sister and I that she would allow to hold her." Seredric lifted Lily into Sam's arms. As if it was causing her to die, Lily screamed and cried on the top of her lungs. Sam jumped from the surprise of the wail; he wasn't used to having babies cry while holding them.  
  
"Sorry," Seredric said. He held out his arms as Sam passed Lily back to him. Lily cuddled closer to her uncle as she snuffled in her cries. "I start work in three days time at Tom Cotton's fields. There isn't a way for me to watch over Lily. I would be hauling grain all day. Do you know of anyone around here who would be willing to watch and care for Lily during the day?"  
  
Sam smiled. He knew the perfect person for the job. "In matter of fact, I know precisely the person you would be looking for."  
  
Happiness showed in Seredric's eyes. "Who?"  
  
"My sister, May Gamgee. She is just a few years younger than you. She lives not to far from here. She has been watching my children since they were born. My wife, Rosie, is a school teacher for the elder children. Rosie has always entrusted May of the care of our children until they are of twelve years of age. But today was Rosie's very last day of being a school teacher. She decided that she wanted to be home more often and be with the children. Therefore after today, May will no longer be watching over our children," Sam explained. "May loves children, you see. Most women with children around these parts stay at home to watch them. Therefore, May doesn't have anyone to watch over."  
  
"What does she charge?"  
  
"A very small amount; she charges by the week. I believe that she would talk it over with you to make sure it is acceptable."  
  
Seredric thought to him self and then said, "What of her husband? Does she have any children of her own?"  
  
"No, May isn't married. I always keep reminding her that it is time that she marries someone and have a few young ones of her own. But she just smiles and tells me that she hasn't met that special hobbit yet," Sam said.  
  
Seredric grabbed the soft blue blanket on the table. He wrapped it around Lily and cuddled her close. He could clearly see she was getting tired. "She sounds wonderful. I think I will meet her on the morrow to see if she is interested."  
  
"I am sure she would. She lives on the third house down the road on you're left if you walk away from Hobbiton."  
  
Seredric nodded and remembered the directions. The two hobbits continued to talk about many sorts of things in Hobbiton until Lily fell asleep. Sam then decided to leave and head on home to have supper with his family.  
  
~~~*~~  
The next morning, May was up ready at dawn. Why she did get up that early, she couldn't find a reason for. With being up so early, she had gotten her chores done in the small barn. May milked the cow and fed her pony. She did the chore that she hated the most, collecting the eggs from the chickens. May managed with only a few cuts today from those pesty chickens. By the time she had gotten a little breakfast, it was near 9 o'clock.  
  
May walked outside once again, but this time in the front of her house. It had been days since she had last weeded and tended to her small garden in front of her home. The flowers were not welted but were in a dire need of some treatment. She kneeled down in front of her many bizarre colors of flowers.  
  
Soon, her thoughts drifted from weeds to her brother's dinner party Friday night. May wanted to go see Merry's new someone. If Rosie thought that this was the one that may capture Merry's heart, then May had to be there to see for herself. Her best friend, Estella Bolger, was in love with Merry. May couldn't let her friend down. Therefore, May decided that she would have to go to see this new someone to let Estella know, even if it meant going would embarrass her. Pippin had married a close friend of May's, Diamond, less than a month ago. The new husband and wife were for sure to be there together. Sam and Rosie would be there together, of course. But what about her? Was she going to have to sit through the entire evening with no one by her side? The answer to that was of course yes, unless she did something about it. Could she possibly ask someone to go with her? It was about time she did. May decided that she was going to bring someone to the dinner party on Friday. She would ask the next availed man, around her age, who appealed to her. May nodded her head and smiled. She had one day to find a date. I can't back out. I will not back out. May thought to herself the rest of the morning gardening.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Seredric yawned as he slipped Lily's sandal on her left foot. Lily had woken up around 3 in the morning once again. She didn't fall back to sleep the entire morning.  
  
"Alright my pumpkin, it is time for us to leave and find you a sitter." Lily grinned up at him and clapped her hands. She was sitting up by her self now. At seven and a half months, she was able to sit, stand, and crawl all by her self. Seredric had been trying to teach her how to put one foot in front of another, but no progress had been made at all. "Just be the wonderful little angel I know you can be. We don't want to scare the poor lady." Seredric grabbed Lily's small hat to protect her fair face from the sun and set it upon her head. He then lifted her up and the two were one their way to meet May Gamgee.  
  
~~*~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings..  
  
Note: Thanks for your review! I love to hear that someone is reading my story. I wish others would review too. I thought that I might as well tell you that this story is probably going to be considered a 'Mary-sue'. But I have to say that the story line will have its problems and maybe it won't be a happy ending. I just hope to have that cleared with everyone before I continued. Thank you! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!!!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
May picked up the hang-flower plant. All she needed to do was nail in a nail to the house to hang the plant. Simple enough, May thought. She grabbed her hammer and nails. The latter was already propped up; May climbed up the several rungs to reach the height she needed. Holding the nail with her index finger and thumb, she brought back the hammer to nail it.  
  
"Are you May Gamgee?" A male-related voice said behind her. The sound of the voice startled May and caused her hammer to slam into her thumb instead of the nail. May howled as her finger throbbed. She dropped the hammer and the nail to the ground and quickly descended from the ladder. May squeezed her thumb while the pain throbbed. Once she was able to get her nerves calmed down a bit she turned and looked at the hobbit inside her gate.  
  
"I am sorry I startled you," the male-hobbit said. He wore a white cotton shirt with a dark green vest over it. The vest matched his green eyes and went well with his black curly hair. May thought he was very handsome, but quite off limits with the buddle he was carrying. "Are you all right?"  
  
May cleared her throat to get her voice back. "I wasn't paying any attention at all."  
  
He smiled at her. "My name is Seredric Proudfoot." Seredric held out his hand.  
  
"I'm May Gamgee," May said as she shook her hand lightly with his.  
  
"This is my niece, Lily," Seredric said, meaning the little girl he held in his arms. "Niece?" May said.  
  
"Yes, my sister died four weeks ago. I am Lily's only guardian now," Seredric explained.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry about you sister."  
  
"Thank you. I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time. I was hoping to introduce myself and speak with you on an important matter."  
  
"No, you didn't catch me at a bad time. Why don't you and Lily join me with some tea?" May said.  
  
"That would be wonderful, Miss Gamgee," Seredric said.  
  
"Call me May, if you please. Only if I can call you Seredric?"  
  
Seredric nodded as they headed toward the front door. Once the tea was ready, they sat down at the table.  
  
"I recently met your brother, Sam. He told me you were out of a job."  
  
May took a sip of her tea. "Yes. I usually watch my nieces and nephews but Rosie decided to quite teaching and stay at home with her children. It was becoming a strain on her."  
  
Lily squirmed in her uncle's arms. She took notice of the toys that were in May's living room. "Do you mind if I let her play with some toys?" Seredric asked.  
  
May laughed. "Of course she can." Seredric set Lily down and off she went. Lily speed as fast as she could on her hands and knees to reach the toys.  
  
"I am starting a new job helping Tom Cotton on his farm in a few days. Helping him will be able to give me the money to start my own farm by next summer."  
  
May smiled. "That's wonderful. Mr. Cotton is always looking for help on his farm."  
  
"This is the part that you come in," Seredric began, "I am not able to watch Lily during the day. I live alone and have no one to watch after her. Sam suggested that I come talk to you to see if you would be willing to be Lily's sitter."  
  
May's heart sped up. She was going to get a job! While still taking care of children. Lily looked like an angel. May would never pass up the chance to take care of her. A wide grin came upon May's face. "I would be most delighted too," May said with a smile. She took a deep breath. "This takes a load off my shoulders. I was going to make my way into Hobbiton today to find myself a job. I am very glad you saved me from that."  
  
Seredric smiled. "I'm glad. I had a hard enough time myself finding a job in these parts."  
"Where is it that you came from?"  
  
"There is a little village south of Lake Evendim. There are mostly hobbits but a few men live there."  
  
"I've never been that far north," May said. "My brother probably has though. He's actually traveled all over Middle Earth."  
  
"I didn't want to say anything yesterday, but I thought that was the same Samwise who helped destroyed the ring of power."  
  
May brightened up. She loved to talk about her brother's long travels. "Yes, he doesn't like to boast about it, but I know he takes pride in what he did to save our world."  
  
"And who wouldn't be? It would be wonderful to meet his traveling companions that went with him. Do they live in this part of the Shire?" Seredric asked.  
  
May brightened up and took a deep breath. She could do this. She WILL do this, her heart said. "Aye, they do. In fact, if you fancy yourself meeting them, you could accompany me to Sam and Rosie's cookout tomorrow night. Pippin and Merry are to be there. I am sure they would love to talk about their travels with someone who has never heard it from their mouths already. It usually doesn't stop them anyways." Ok, shut your mouth May, you're rambling on.  
  
"Tomorrow night?" Seredric said out loud for himself. "That would be fine with me. I would love to go and meet some new folks around these parts. The only problem is, if you and I are to go, who will watch Lily?"  
  
May blinked. He agreed! She contained the urge to jump up and down and shout for joy. He was only going to meet her friends, but May couldn't stop happiness spreading through her even he wasn't going for her. "Bring Lily along. It's going to be an early cookout. Elanor, my eldest niece, is going to be watching over the children. She won't mind watching over Lily. Besides, Primrose is around Lily's age. They also have many toys to keep them selves busy. Much like Lily is doing now." She turned her gaze to the black haired beauty banging one of the blocks on the floor, absorbed in nothing else but that block.  
  
"Lily doesn't have many toys of her own. Her mother wasn't able to make or purchase any. I didn't know anything about Lily until a little over a month ago. Since then, she hasn't given me much time to build her any toys for her to play with," Seredric explained.  
  
"What about Lily's father?" May asked. She was curious as to why Seredric hadn't mentioned him before.  
  
Seredric's face grew somber. "He's a drifter. Gale was courting him for a time. They agreed to get married about a year and a half ago. Before the wedding ever took place, Gale was pregnant with Lily. I didn't know at the time. She kept it to herself. When the wedding day did finally come, he never showed up."  
  
"He left her?" May whispered.  
  
Seredric nodded. "Gale left after that. I don't know if she was ashamed or she was trying to find him. She turned up many months later when Lily was 5 months old."  
  
"How horrible for her. Have you heard anything at all on Lily's father?"  
  
"None. I happen to think he left the Shire for good."  
  
Both hobbits turned their gazes to the child on the floor. Lily was captivated with all the colorful toys that were scattered around the room. "I thought by bring her with me, Lily could get to know you better. She doesn't like to be around people other than her mother or myself."  
  
May turned her gaze to Seredric. "Do you mind if I try to hold her?" Seredric nodded his consent. May smiled to him; she grabbed the yellow cloth bear sitting on the table and walked to where Lily was playing. May seated her self in front of Lily.  
The next thing that happened, May would never forget in her life. The child lifted her head to May sitting in front of her. The bright green orbs examined May. With approval, Lily grinned, showing her two small teeth growing in. Lily crawled to May on the floor and allowed May to hold her without protest. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings.  
  
A/N: Hi to everyone who may read this! I hope you like this new chapter. I apologize for the long update. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
~~*~~ May hummed a tune her mother would sing when May was little while she grabbed her shawl hanging from the knob on the wall near the door. It was the night of the cook out at Sam and Rosie's. Seredric agreed to meet May here in her home with a small wagon to take them. He was expected to arrive within minutes.  
  
Taking a deep breath, May turned and looked into the full length mirror on the nearby wall. The dress she chose to wear, a pale yellow, was one of her favorites. It wasn't too fancy but pretty enough. Her wild curly hair was gathered on top of her head and held with pins. A few spirals were lose and hung around her face.  
  
Everything seemed perfect for this date. A date. May smiled to herself. Seredric had politely asked her if she would consider going to this dinner as his date. He had asked so perfectly. He asked if she still liked him well enough after tonight, he would like to begin courting her. She had agreed full-heartedly.  
  
A sound of a wagon approaching was heard by May. With one last glance into the mirror, May smiled and headed out the door.  
  
Seredric sat upon his wagon with the reins in his left hand. His smile widen as she came into view of the wagon. "Excuse me, Lass. I seem to have lost my way. This clearly isn't May Gamgee's, for the lass I see in front of me is a beautiful Jem."  
  
May gave him a sly smile as he climbed down from the wagon and she replied, "I do not know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult Sir Proudfoot."  
  
"Then blame my father for giving me the curse with poor words, my lady," Seredric said with a glint in his eyes.  
  
May laughed. "Then I will do so."  
  
Bringing her hand to his lips, he placed a soft kiss. "But you do look beautiful, May."  
  
"Thank you Seredric and may I say the same to you." Seredric kept her hand in his as he helped her into the wagon. "Where is Lily?" Seredric pointed to the small basket in the back.  
"She fell asleep on the way over," Seredric explained. He took the reins into his hands and gave a little whip. The mule started on his way to the Gamgee home.  
  
~*~  
"Estella?" May said, with a shock expression on her face. May and Seredric had just arrived at the house. Lily was still sleeping so May sent Seredric on his way to the back as she went to but Lily to bed in one of the Gamgee children's rooms. She had just put Lily down and was walking through the back way of Bag End, when she heard something in one of the closets. Thinking it was one of her nieces or nephews she opened the door expecting a child, but what she found was two adult hobbits, her best friend Estella and Merry Brandybuck.  
  
"May!" Estella exclaimed. She looked at Merry who still had his arms around her and back at May. Her cheeks grew a deep shade of red. "We. were just trying to. find-"  
  
"We are getting married!" shouted Merry, interrupting Estella. He took a hold of Estella's left hand and gave May a better look at the very expensive ring on a special finger.  
  
"Merry! I wanted to tell her!" Estella said.  
  
Merry grinned. "I'm sorry 'Stella. I can't keep it to my self much longer. I want to shout it to everyone!"  
  
"Well, I can't blame you," said Estella. She turned and looked back at May. "You are going to be my maid of honor, right?"  
  
"Oh Estella!" May rushed forward and met her friend in a hug. "Of course I will! I would love to!" May drew back and looked at her friend in the eye and shouted, "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!!" Both woman screamed and jumped up and down. After a few minutes of screams of joy, May and Estella settled down enough to walk with Merry out to the back with the others.  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone took their seats on the large picnic table in Sam's back yard once the food was done cooking. The roasted pig sat in the middle with fried vegetables surrounding it. Other delicious foods sat in various sizes of containers around the table. Sam sat the head of the table, while Rosie sat at the other end. Pippin sat on Sam's right, while Diamond occupied the seat on Sam's left. Estella and Merry had taken their seats on the side of the table that Diamond was on. While Seredric and May sat on the side where Pippin sat. The hobbits chatted with each other while they ate. The men talked about their travels and how everyone in Gondor was fairing. Estella was bursting to tell everyone about her engagement to Merry, but she agreed with Merry to announce it to everyone at the end of dinner. May had promised to keep it to herself until everyone knew.  
  
It was towards the end when Diamond stood as she tapped her fork to her glass of water. She cleared her throat once all eyes were on her. "I have an announcement to make," Diamond paused. "Pippin and I are happy to inform you that all of you are invited to our new house tonight for a little party. We are celebrating our second month of marriage and us moving into a new home." People around the table started to talk on how nice that was and other details about the house, but they didn't realize Diamond wasn't finished. She cleared her throat three times before she caught everyone's attention once again. "That's not all we are celebrating," she smiled at Pippin's confused look and took a very deep breath. "I'm also expecting a baby."  
  
It was as if Pandora opened her box once again. Merry choked on the piece of fruit in his mouth. Sam lost hold of his glass. Seredric lost hold of May's hand he had held under the table the entire time. All three women shouted with joy. But the reaction that Diamond was most relying upon from the one person she loved wasn't one she had in mind. Pippin Took had tears falling from his eyes.  
  
Diamond panicked in her mind. Why was he upset? Didn't he want a child? Seeing tears on Pippin's face was something Diamond didn't want to see, and she had been the one to cause it.  
  
Her panic came to an ease when Pippin stood and made his way around the table to Diamond. When he came near, he pulled Diamond into a tight embrace. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "I'm so happy Diamond. You've made my world complete."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Honest." He kissed Diamond on the mouth. After a few toasts, congratulations, and slaps on Pippin's back from the men, everyone settled back down in their seats except Diamond, who was pulled on to sit on Pippin's lap.  
  
Estella then took this time to get everyone's attention to make her own announcement. "I have an announcement of my own that I must share with everyone! This may become a shocker to all of you, so prepare your self." She turned her head at Merry and they both smiled at each other. "I'm getting married."  
  
Diamond squealed along with Rosie. Once again talk went around the table, when it suddenly stopped with the question Pippin asked, "I bet you wish the lucky guy was you, huh Merry?"  
  
Everyone, including his wife, stared at Pippin as if he had grown an extra head. "Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"Pippin," May said. "Merry IS the lucky guy Estella is going to marry."  
  
It took a bit for it to sink into Pippin's head. Then he started to shout. "Merry! You're going to be married! My best friend is going to be married!! Merry is going to get married!" He slapped his hand on the table. "That's wonderful Merry!"  
  
Merry grinned and he held up Estella's hand for everyone to see the new ring. "It's beautiful, Estella," Rosie commented.  
  
"I know," Estella said.  
  
"We had decided that we want our wedding six weeks from now. Nothing too big, but we want it to be fancy. We both have agreed that only two people will stand with us at the alter. Estella has chosen May as her maid of honor and I have chosen Pippin as my best man," Merry said. Pippin beamed.  
  
After a long time of talking of babies and weddings, the sun began to sink. The guests of the Gamgee house knew it was time for them to be on the road heading home. Diamond and Pippin insisted everyone come to their house for the party that would be held. Sam and Rosie declined; they didn't want to leave all the children at home by themselves. Merry and Estella agreed to come.  
  
"Well, May. I think you need to bring this new someone with you and come to our place," Pippin said.  
"Oh please come May!" Diamond begged. "It'll be more fun if you were there. Just like it was when we younger."  
  
"I don't know. We can't take Lily with us. She'll be too sleepy in the morning," said May.  
  
Rosie then offered the suggestion that Lily stay with Sam and her for the night.  
  
"Then we'll pick her up in the morning," Seredric said. "She usually is a heavy sleeper, but she will have them nights when she's up at three in the morning. If you give her a bottle and rock her a bit I think she will fall back to sleep."  
  
"We don't have to stay the entire night either," May said. "We could get here early, just in case if she did wake up." Seredric agreed with her. Sam shook his hand with Seredric before he climbed up in his buggy with May. With a wave, Seredric flicked the reins and May and him followed Merry and Estella in their wagon in the darkness to Pippin Took's place. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings.  
  
A/N: From this chapter, the plot and drama will thicken. Trust me. I hope all of you that read this please review! Just so I know that you are reading it. It would mean a lot to me! Even if you don't like this story! Please! ~Primula Brandybuck  
  
~*~  
  
The moon was covered by the clouds that had moved in from the late evening; making it difficult for Seredric to see ahead of him. Merry and Estella's buggy was only a little bit away. They still had far to go to reach the Took house, an hour if not more. The night was beginning to cool from the warm summer day and a light wind was blowing. Sitting next to him, May shivered and clutched her shawl closer to her. It didn't offer much warmth. Seredric glanced back to the wagon to see if he still had the extra blanket there. He didn't see it.  
  
"May? Can you see an extra blanket in the back? I thought I kept one in here from the move."  
  
May shifted her self and turned to see. Within minutes, she found what she was looking for. The blanket was dark green.  
  
"That's the one," Seredric said. "Why don't you wrap yourself up in it? It's getting colder."  
  
May nodded and folded it in a way to wrap it around her body. But she soon got a better idea.  
  
Seredric felt her move her body closer to him. He looked down at her and saw that she was offering half of the blanket to him. Smiling, he nodded and pulled part of the blanket over his shoulders. His other arm wrapped around May's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. With the blanket wrapped around both of them, May grinned and leaned into him, letting her head rest on his shoulder. Seredric felt butterflies go through him; May was beginning to trust him.  
  
May sighed and closed her eyes. "I might fall asleep like this."  
  
"Then do so. I will wake you once we arrive," Seredric said, placing a soft kiss upon her forehead. He saw her open her eyes in surprise, but closed them once again with a smile.  
  
~*~  
  
"May!" She felt someone shaking her. Her eyes opened, but closed once again because of a water drip close to her eye. "Please wake up! The rain is starting to fall." May recognized the voice to be Seredric's.  
  
"Seredric?" May said softly, sitting up. She felt another cool drop of water on her face. She opened her eyes this time. It was pitched black everywhere. She could hardly see her own hands in front of her. "Where are we?"  
  
Seredric gripped her hands. "I accidentally feel asleep awhile ago. The pony has been traveling every which way. I just woke up and Merry and Estella are no where in sight."  
  
"Do you know how long you where sleeping?"  
  
"One hour at the most."  
  
May sighed and looked around. "Maybe I'll recognize something ahead or we could head back home."  
  
"I don't think that is a good idea," Seredric said. "It's starting to rain. We'll be soaked if we try to go home now. We should try to find a home near by where we can stay the night or until it stops raining."  
  
A few more drops fell on May. "Yes," she said. "That would be the best idea. Let's ride a bit until we find someone."  
  
What these two hobbits didn't know, while they huddled together in the cold wind while the pony pulled them along, was that they were on the open prairie with no homesteads for miles.  
  
After twenty minutes, the rain started to come down hard. Within twenty-five, the rain was pouring. The two shivering hobbits searched through the darkness for someplace for shelter.  
  
May saw a dark large mass ahead. "There!" she pointed. "I think it's a barn. I don't know for sure."  
  
"I see it too." Seredric directed the pony to the large barn ahead. "It looks abandoned. Go inside May. I'll unhitched the wagon from Philly (the pony) and be right in."  
  
"Alright," she hurried down from the wagon and raced in the rain into the barn. She pulled open the rickety door easily. Complete darkness greeted her. Not risking anything, May stood near the door waiting for Seredric. "Please hurry Seredric," she whispered as thunder rolled through the air.  
  
~*~  
  
Philly ran into the lean too against the barn once the thunder rolled. Seredric ran in there with him and tried to find Philly's rope in the dark to tie him up. Philly fought against him, afraid Seredric would take him back out in the storm. For ten minutes Seredric attempted to catch the rope. With a final glare of disgust, Seredric left Philly in the lean to. The rain seemed to come down harder than what it was before. He made his way to the wagon and lifted up the wooden box lid. The lantern and pieces of flint were there. Grabbing them, Seredric slammed down the clover and took off to the barn.  
  
He opened the door to the barn and slammed it shut behind him. "May!?" Seredric called.  
  
"I'm right here," May said to his left. She took a few steps and was in reaching distance of him. "You're soaked!"  
  
"So are you," Seredric said. "I have a lantern and flint with me to build a fire to have some light and heat for us." He sent his supplies down and sent to work of lighting the lantern. Soon, the lantern was lit and the hobbits could see more clearly. Seredric raised the lantern to see May. She was visibly shaking from being cold and the wetness. "I am going to start a fire. May, you should get out of them clothes and wrap up in the blanket. You're going to catch your death if you stay in them clothes."  
  
May looked down at her wet clothes. They clung to her body for how wet they were. She pulled the blanket closer around her and raised her questioning eyes to Seredric. "You can go over in the corner and you don't have to worry about me peaking, May," he said with a slight chuckle in his voice. May turned a shade of red and turned to go change in the corner. Seredric kept his back to her as he started the small fire.  
  
The dress was easy to get off. May unbuttoned it and slid it down to the floor where it laid in a puddle. Turning her head, she glanced over at Seredric, who had his back turned towards her. Biting her bottom lip, she unlaced her chemise.  
  
~*~ The small flames danced before Seredric's eyes; they teased him. The chill from the rain was slowly engulfing him. He shivered again and a cough formed in his throat. Muffling his mouth, Seredric coughed into his cupped hands. The fire was unable to warm him and he didn't know what else to do. Staying in these cloths could mean his death. Seredric had never been a traveler and didn't know all the ways to survive if the fire couldn't warm him. The only other key survival tip he knew was body heat. He decided kept the tip to himself unless conditions worsened. And they did.  
  
A/N: REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings...  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
May stole another glance at him. He sat with his knees in front of him while rubbing his arms. The coughing had gotten worse. So did the visible shaking.  
  
"You're colder than me," May said in a soft voice. The blanket was wrapped tight around her and she was still cold. She still had her corset on underneath her.  
  
Seredric cleared his throat to reply back to her. When he tried to answer her, his voice was hazy and it caused his throat stress to talk. A wave of guilt passed threw him as he nodded.  
  
"You are going to sign your death wish if you stay in them clothes longer Seredric," May said. "We are adults."  
  
He cleared his throat once again and was able to get his voice back. "Don't worry about me. I will be fine. The fire is starting to warm me up." He turned to May. "Why don't you get some sleep? We're going to be here for awhile."  
  
"If you're sure," May said quietly. Seredric nodded his head and continued to stare into the flames. May leaned against the post near her and closed her eyes to get some sleep.  
  
~Hour later~  
  
Her eyes opened and took in the darkness. Only a few embers were still glowing in the fire before her. The rain and wind had not let down outside. They were going to be stuck here for sometime still.  
  
May sat up and rubbed her eyes. She was still cold but warmer than before she fell asleep. That must be a good sign, she thought. Through the darkness May looked around her to find Seredric. The small glow from the fire reached to where he lay on the ground a few feet from her.  
  
Seredric laid curled into a tight ball. His shirt was still damp from the rain. His face was a ghostly pale. May could visibly see he was shaking. Bringing the blanket with her, May crawled over to Seredric's sleeping form. Lightly, she laid a hand on his shoulder to shake him awake. "Seredric, wake up."  
  
With no response, May laid down beside him and laid the blanket over the both of them. One of her arms snaked around him and drew him closer to her. His skin felt like ice compared to hers. May brought her hand to his forehead to try and check his temperature. Seredric was obviously running a fever, a very high one. May looked around her to find a piece of cloth. The dress she was wearing earlier wasn't in sight. Her chemise didn't have the appropriate cloth to tear. But it was Seredric's cold damp shirt that was perfect for what she was looking for.  
  
The first two buttons were already undone on his cream colored shirt for her. May bit her lip as she unbuttoned the rest. She hoped that Seredric would see her reason for this in the future.  
  
Thunder and lightening outside made May jump a bit when she was finishing unbuttoning the shirt. Biting her lip, she prayed that it would be easy to get his shirt off.  
  
~*~  
"She sure is taking a liking to you, unlike me," Sam said to his wife the next morning.  
  
Rosie held Lily in her arms giving her some milk. "All Lily needs is a mother's touch. I'm glad to see that she will that soon."  
  
Sam sat down his tea and his eyebrows drew together. "And what is that suppose to mean?"  
  
A small smile formed on Rosie's lips. "Your little sister is growing up, Sam. It's about time you realized that. May wants a family of her own. She wants children, but I think she wants a husband more."  
  
"I think she's too young, Rosie," Sam said in a gruff voice. "Besides, she is near our kids all the time that she doesn't need any of her own."  
  
"Oh, Sam. When are you ever going to realize that she is a grown woman?"  
  
"I do realize that."  
  
"No you don't," Rosie said. "If you do, then you wouldn't be so impatient for them to get home from Pippin's place."  
  
Before Sam could reply, there was a knock on the door. "That's probably them right there." But when Sam answered it, it wasn't them.  
  
A/N: REVIEW!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: read the first few chapters..  
  
Author's note- I apologize to those you who may have waited forever for this next chapter. And I know this is a really short chapter. But more is coming. I cross my heart. I've been fighting inner battles of where this story is going to lead and I finally have chosen my path to take. All enjoy! P.s. please review! I need comments to keep my going! ~Primula Brandybuck  
  
Seredric opened his eyes to the rotted through barn ceiling clearly showed it was early morning. Slightly swinging back and forth, the ancient door was opened far enough for Seredric to see the muddy puddles that were occupying most of the ground outside. The rain had stopped while the early morning sun occupied the sky at the moment.  
  
Being content to stay where he was, Seredric brought his head down again. That was when he realized May laid cuddled beside him, with her arm on his bare chest. He remembered waking up seeing May ripping his shirt into strips. She had reassured him that she could get his fever down. May stayed up the entire time changing the cloths. Only when he broke out of the fever in a cold sweat did she relax and fall asleep beside him.  
  
Seredric softly touched her cheek and she didn't awaken. She had a small smile on her face and laid sleeping in total contempt. Her wild curly hair was sprawled around her. He didn't want to wake her but Sam and Rosie must be going crazy if Lily isn't in a good mood this morning. With a light shake on her shoulder, Seredric leaned down and whispered her name into May's ear.  
  
Her eyes opened just a crack and then closed again before she yawned. Her hand came up to her face and brushed the sleep away in her eyes. Once it was away did May open her eyes. A shy smile came to her lips when she made eye contact with Seredric. "Are you feeling better?" May asked quietly.  
  
"Yes," Seredric replied. Even though he did say was in good health, May reached up and set her hand on his forehead. A frown placed her smile. "You still feel like you have a fever. I think we need to get back as soon as we can."  
  
Seredric smiled at her concern. No one had ever watched over his health. Even his mother didn't, but that's another story. "Aye, we should. Sam and Rosie will be wondering where we are."  
  
"Lily!" May exclaimed. "Oh my, I forgot! Yes, we most defiantly need to get going." Getting to her knees, May wrapped the blanket around her and took off to the nearby stalls where she had laid her clothes out to dry.  
  
It took about half an hour to gather clothes and getting the wagon hitched up to Philly, who had taken refuge in the lean to in the night, before the hobbits headed on their way home.  
  
"Same is surely worried about me," May said. "He hasn't yet realized that I can take care of myself. It's been many years since the wild men invaded the Shire."  
  
Seredric didn't understand the connection between Sam being worried and the wild men. "What do the wild men have to do with Sam worry about you?"  
  
May redden instantly. She hadn't meant to say that. What had happened to May over a dozen years ago, was only between Sam and Her. May vowed many years ago never to tell a soul what had happened. For years after the wild men were forced to leave, May would dream horrible nightmares. They would occur once or twice a week. IT wasn't until two years ago she had stopped dreaming of it. Though, once or twice a year it would sneak up on her. She would wake up crying and gasping for breath, petrified that she was going to die. She shivered from the memories.  
  
Seredric glanced to her sitting next to him. She seemed to be lost in a deep thought; her hands were clenched together tightly. Her eyes closed for a second or two before she took a deep breath.  
  
"When the scouring of the Shire occurred, I was a very young woman. The wild men scared me into such a fright. Sam has always worried that I get scared when I'm alone, just how I was when the wild men were here."  
  
Seredric asked," Did they really do horrible things to our people?"  
  
"Oh yes, they had almost killed my pa." And me, she thought to herself. "It's such a beautiful morning and I don't want to wreck it talking about such dreadful things."  
  
"Alright," Seredric said, but he knew in time she would trust him enough to tell him the truth. Until then, he would just have to wait. Until then. 


End file.
